The field of the invention is ammunition for firearms, and the invention relates more specifically to bullets for muzzle loading rifles. Muzzle loading firearms have been used for about 300 years and practical rifled muzzle loaders were developed around 1830 and perfected during the Civil War. Muzzle loading rifles are now used by hobbiests and can achieve a surprising degree of accuracy utilizing the proper bullets.
The typical bullet used for muzzle loading firearms contains two gas seal rings which are smooth cylindrical rings. A solid lubricant such as beeswax is often placed adjacent one or both of the gas seal rings. Accuracy with such bullets is marginal, however, and a more accurate bullet for muzzle loading firearms which still has good lubricating qualities is needed.